The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Groups III-V nitride semiconductors have been variously applied to an optical device such as blue and green light emitting diodes (LEDs), a high speed switching device, such as a metal semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) and a hetero junction field effect transistor (HFET), and a light source of a lighting device or a display device.
The nitride semiconductor is mainly used for an LED or a laser diode (LD), and studies have been continuously conducted to improve the manufacturing process or light efficiency of the nitride semiconductor.